who am i?
by wolf cloud
Summary: it seems cloud has lost his memory, but, is also possesed by some strange demon. warning may be disturbing in later chapters. and... i dont have anything that will let me double space...so bear with me here.
1. Chapter 1

Who am I?

As Cloud ran through the forest, branches hitting him in the stomach and whipping him in the face, sirens blaring in the distance as search lights scanned the perimeter. A search light came dangerously close to him and he dived behind a tree.

"Why the hell do they want to keep me in there?" Cloud asked to himself "I… I don't even remember doing anything…". A screaming startled Cloud, he looked around but couldn't find the source. It got louder and louder, but he couldn't see anybody then he could hear it coming within his head. Cloud clamed his hands over his ears and got up stumbling over his own feet. He leaned against a tree trying to make it stop. A flash came and he saw someone with a red bandanna falling from a high built platform, some guy in a helicopter, a big black guy standing at the edge of the rubble mourning, a brunette standing over him, a playground in the backround. The sounds of dogs barking startled him, he started to run again.

Cloud looked around as he walked through the midgar slums.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" Cloud wondered. He spied a bar and thought to himself he could really use a hard drink, the Seventh Heaven. As he walked through the door he saw people all over the place, either playing the pinball machine or singing at their table drunk. He walked over to the bar to see a brunette woman turned around attempting to fix a shelf. She obviously heard him sit down cause she said

" I'll be with you in a mom….inghhht" she strained as she pushed the shelf into place. "Ahhh, that's better, now how…." She stopped as she saw Cloud sitting at the bar.

"C-Cloud?" he was startled that she knew his name but even more as she jumped over the counter and pretty much tackled him to the ground. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you! I thought I had lost you!" Cloud just sat there bemused at this crying girl hugging him.

"Ummm, who are you?"

Cloud stepped back and looked at everything he had just done.

"What, have they done to me?" He looked around and ran into the seventh heaven then upstairs to the room where Tifa emerged to see a wardrobe cabinet marked: CLOUD. He stared at it then flung the doors open. He stood there amazed, all of his (personal) belongings were in there. He looked through all of the ice3's, fire3's, bolt3's, and restore3's. Until he came upon the one, and only rarest materia on the planet, that could kill anything in a one summon. Knights Of The Round Table. He couldn't believe it, he, Cloud S…..S….. he couldn't even remember his own last name…Cloud backed up,

"I own knights of the round table materia...how could I?" He sat down on Tifa's bed to get his thoughts together.

"CLOUD" a voice screamed . Cloud looked around

"CLOUD" the voice repeated. He got up and grabbed the materia belt, equipping it all. He walked out to the voice. It was Tifa's, she was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"W-why Cloud? Why?" Tifa collapsed and started crying uncontrolably. Cloud watched her and then kneeled down and hugged her.

"I don't know whats going on, but I'm going to find out" Cloud whispered in Tifa's ear. He stood up, grabbed his buster sword, and walked off. When he reached the train station he heard someone coming. He turned and saw Tifa running up with her materia belt in her mouth while she strapped on her leather gloves, when she got up to Cloud, she hooked the belt on and stated, "I'm coming with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa looked up at him appauled.

"What-what did you just say?" she stuttered. Cloud shut his eyes as if the images of who she was were going to fly through him.

"I asked who you were…..if I am supposed to remember who you are I am very sorry." Tifa looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he joking, or did he really forget, it all hit her as if she was standing in the middle of a chocobo race track.

"Please tell me your joking, please just give me that." Tifa cried in his chest. Cloud kept his eyes shut and put his arms around her hugging her. "I'm sorry, I don't reme…." He never finished his sentence for Tifa had just slapped him across the face with a wet fire in her eyes.

"I can't believe you Cloud Strife!" she yelled "I can't believe you don't remember!" and with that she stalked off.

Cloud just sat there with the red palm print on his face, his cheek tingling with the after slap pain. Cloud looked down at the ground aware of everyone's eyes on him. He just stood up and went over to the door and sat on the outside steps trying to get all his thoughts together. Just then a monster came tearing down the street with a SOLDIER member in its fangs. Cloud stood up and ran inside yelling that there was a monster coming. Tifa came running out with gloves in one hand and a gigantic sword in the other and she hurled it at him. Cloud caught it without thinking and threw it on its hole pronged sheath. "Your gonna remember who you are, like it or not." Tifa exclaimed. Her and cloud went out and Cloud drew his sword, feeling so familiar.

There was a flash then the next thing her knew was Tifa hanging onto his arm pleading him to stop. He looked around to see the monster, mangled and dismembered in a very disturbing way, head only half cut off, limbs stabbed into itself, and its teeth lined into its back spine, one for each bone, then he looked around it, there were people around it, dismembered and cut up from his sword. Cloud saw a little girl clutching her teddy bear even though she had already passed on.   
"Cloud please stop!" Tifa begged. Cloud looked down at a man who's arm had been cut off. He dropped his sword to the ground and fell to his knees.

"What happened, what did I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud stepped back and looked at everything he had just done.

"What, have they done to me?" He looked around and ran into the seventh heaven then upstairs to the room where Tifa emerged to see a wardrobe cabinet marked: CLOUD. He stared at it then flung the doors open. He stood there amazed, all of his (personal) belongings were in there. He looked through all of the ice3's, fire3's, bolt3's, and restore3's. Until he came upon the one, and only rarest materia on the planet, that could kill anything in a one summon. Knights Of The Round Table. He couldn't believe it, he, Cloud S…..S….. he couldn't even remember his own last name…Cloud backed up,

"I own knights of the round table materia...how could I?" He sat down on Tifa's bed to get his thoughts together.

"CLOUD" a voice screamed . Cloud looked around

"CLOUD" the voice repeated. He got up and grabbed the materia belt, equipping it all. He walked out to the voice. It was Tifa's, she was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"W-why Cloud? Why?" Tifa collapsed and started crying uncontrolably. Cloud watched her and then kneeled down and hugged her.

"I don't know whats going on, but I'm going to find out" Cloud whispered in Tifa's ear. He stood up, grabbed his buster sword, and walked off. When he reached the train station he heard someone coming. He turned and saw Tifa running up with her materia belt in her mouth while she strapped on her leather gloves, when she got up to Cloud, she hooked the belt on and stated, "I'm coming with you!"


End file.
